We Deserve More
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: What we believe may be our happy endings, aren't. Regina is determined to help make Emma realise she deserves more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**The characters aren't mine; I'm just borrowing them for a while for my own and your entertainment!

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Henry looked down at his watch as he heard the keys turn in the front door. Henry looked back at the tv and continued to play his video game.

"Did you have a good date, Mum?" Henry asked over his shoulder.

"Michael had to go to a work emergency" Emma muttered as she shut the door behind her.

"Ah-huh," Henry said, glancing over at his mother slowly walk to her bedroom. "Mum?" Henry called out.

"Yeah kid,"

"I love you," Henry said.

"I love you too, Henry," Emma said before disappearing out of sight.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

In the morning, Henry waited on the kitchen bar stool for Emma to get up. He decided last night that would be the last time that his mum's boyfriend would stand her up.

"Hey kid, you're up early," Emma said as she began to make her usual morning cup of coffee.

"There is something important I want to talk to you about," Henry explained. He watched as Emma finished making her coffee and sat down next to him. Henry cleared his throat and put his hands together nervously. "It's about Michael." Emma put down her mug half way to taking a sip. "He isn't good for you. I've seen how you get after he always stands you up for dates. He doesn't treat you right." Henry paused for a moment before continuing. "This isn't your happy ending, this isn't true love."

"Henry," Emma mumbled. "You don't know what you are taking about,"

"But Mum…"

"No Henry, you are too young to understand what love is. You don't understand!" Emma interruptedly crossly.

"Yes I do! I know what I see! He's a douche bag Mum!" he snapped.

"No, you don't. You are just a kid!" Emma yelled as she got up and stormed out of the apartment. Henry reached across the bench to grab his phone. **Mum, I need your help.** He quickly typed the text and placed his head in his hands.

Not ten minutes had passed when there was a knock at the door. Henry slowly got to his feet and swung the door open. Henry hugged Regina tightly. "I've messed up Mum," he sobbed.

"What happened Henry?" Regina asked, guiding him into the apartment. Henry closed the door behind them, he looked over as Regina moved to the kitchen to make two cups of hot coco.

"I upset Mum," Henry began as he climbed onto a chair.

"I don't think that's true," Regina said softly.

"It is. I said that Michal wasn't good enough for her. I don't like him and never have. He stood Mum up again last night," He said, staring at the table. Regina sighed, as she walked over with a mug in each hand.

"I agree with you Henry," Regina said as she sat down. "I believe he isn't the right one for Emma. But we can't convince people, we need to let them figure it out for themselves. Love makes up blind. The only thing we can do is be there for that person with support."

"So I need show Mum support of her decision no matter how much I think Michael is a sleaz.." Henry stopped middle sentence seeing the scolding look from Regina.

"Yes Henry," Regina sighed softly, "That's all we can do for now,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Drinks all around!" Regina heard Emma shout as she entered The Rabbit Hole. Regina straightened out her jacket as she stood in front of Emma. "Did Henry call you?!" Emma asked.

"No, he didn't," Regina replied as she sat down opposite Emma. "I'm the Mayor and when the Sheriff is making a fool of herself, I am called."

"Uh-huh," Emma retorted.

"Look Emma, about Michael…" Regina began.

"I don't need a lecture right now ok!" Emma snapped as she skulled the rest of her drink and moved to the bar.

"Henry is only concerned about you," Regina said, appearing next to Emma. "He just wants you to be happy," Regina continued.

"Yeah, I know," Emma said, as she grabbed the shot glasses from the bar tender.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Hours before, after Emma stormed out of her own apartment. She found herself driving towards Michael apartment in her yellow bug. '_Henry doesn't know what he is talking about. How can he, he isn't in love like I am'_ Emma thought as she drove down the road. Emma absentmindedly drove the rest of the way, she pulled over and parked outside his building unit. As she waited for the lift, Emma dug her phone from her bag. There was a tiny glint of hope thinking maybe Henry had sent her a message.

Emma entered the lift and a few seconds later she was standing outside Michael door. She bent down and picked up the spare key hiding under the welcome mat. Closing the door behind herself, the blonde heard shower water running. Moving across his apartment, Emma smiled to herself thinking back on memories.

"Who the fuck are you?" Emma yelled, staring at the naked woman lying in queen sized bed. Seconds later Michael appeared at the bathroom door, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Emma, I…" he began.

"Henry was right," Emma mumbled, stumbling on her feet.

"Emma," Michael called after the sheriff.

"How long?" Emma shouted, spinning around to face him. "Well?"

"Um…" Michael stammered. Anger and a sickening feeling rose in Emma as she looked over at the blonde in the bed. She ran out of the apartment back to her yellow bug. Emma speed down the road without a destination in mind.


End file.
